Black Sheep
by christinejefferson
Summary: Emily is the rarely seen Echolls child. She has been sent away for a long time, but now she has arrived in Neptune. She's nothing like her family members, and harbors a dark past that she keeps trying to put behind her. Her affection for bad boys has led her to eye Weevil. He obviously wants her body, but does he want her heart, and is Emily willing to gamble with it again?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Em you need to hurry up we're going to be late." Logan yelled while pounding on my bedroom door.

"Hold on big brother it's my first day I wanna look my best." I smiled at him as I grabbed my backpack and walked to the kitchen where the maid had a muffin and coffee in a to-go cup waiting for me. "Thanks Mrs. Navarro." I smiled at her.

"Have a good day Miss Emily." This was going to be my first day at Neptune High, well in a public school in general. I was attending a boarding school for the gifted and talented, but I got kicked out. I know no one here besides my brother, and some of his close friends, all of whom irritate me beyond belief. My father always sent me away claiming that I was special and deserved all he could give me, but I just never fit into my family. Logan is very protective of me because he thinks it's his fault I got hurt last time we went to Mexico.

Logan and I hopped into his yellow suv and he drove to school. Logan and I are only a few months apart, because my father cheated on his mother with my mother. My mother in turn killed herself to punish my dad, and he was forced to take me in.

"Stay close to me little sister. At least 'til you learn the ropes."

"I think I can handle high school." He pulled into a parking spot next to his friends.

"Emily now that you're going to school here we should hang out more." Dick said putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Back off Dick." Logan said dryly.

"Hey, I'm just making sure she feels welcome."

"I do. Thanks but no thanks." Lifting his arm off me. We walked towards the entrance of the school. There was a skinny black kid taped to the flag pole. "Logan why is that kid up there?"

"He did something to piss of the PCHers."

"The who?"

"The new girl never heard of us?" Said a voice from behind me. Logan and I turned around.

"Leave her alone Weevil."

"I don't make promises to an 09er."

" Weevil, like the bug?" I finally asked.

"And what's your name cupcake?"

"Emily."

"Very pretty. Nice name for a nice girl." He caressed my cheek. Logan was getting angry, but didn't step in. He knew not to fight my battles for me.

I smacked his hand away, "Not so nice. It so happens I love to step on bugs. Let's go Logan." After we walked away from him I decided I needed answers. "Logan who was that?"

"Weevil. He's the head of the PCH motorcycle gang." Logan walked me to my class.

"Later Logan."

"Stay out of trouble Em." Why was he always telling me that? I walked into the classroom and the teacher showed me to my seat.

"Hey cupcake looks like we get to be lab partners." I rolled my eyes. Why does he have to be my partner? The class started and we were doing a work sheet on genetics. "Why don't we just go to your place and find out for real how genetics works?"

"I think the only genetics you can handle are the ones on paper cupcake." I replied sarcastically.

"You afraid your 09er boyfriend won't measure up?"

"Who? Logan?" He nods. "Gross that's my brother."

"If he's your brother why haven't you been around here?"

"I'm the black sheep of the family. Dear ol' dad sent me away for school as soon as I was old enough."

"Why are you here then?"

"Got expelled from St. Charles Preparatory Academy."

"Why?"

"Aren't you full of questions? I got in a fight."

"You got expelled for fighting?"

"He was hurt really bad."

"He?" Weevil looked shocked.

"I told you I'm not a nice girl."

"Guess not." The bell rang. "See you around Cupcake." I rolled my eyes.

"Why were you sitting next to Weevil?" Logan asked as soon as I walked out of the classroom.

"I didn't have a choice it's called assigned seats Logan."

"I want you to stay away from him he's dangerous." Logan snapped. The rest of the day went by rather uneventful. I was surrounded by my brother's idiot friends, and being ignored by most of them. Logan was in the rest of my classes and then he dropped me off at home before he went surfing with Dick.

I walked up the driveway and Weevil was standing at the door. "What are you doing here?" I asked shocked.

"Dropping off something for my grandma."

"Your grandma?" I asked confused.

"You might know her as the maid. You know the one that cleans your shit up."

"Mrs. Navarro?"

"Yeah."

"I love her. Come in." I said genuinely.

"Mrs. Navarro!" I yelled. "Your grandson is here to see you." She came rushing in from the kitchen. Weevil handed her a bag.

"Thank you Eli. Miss Emily this is my grandson Eli. He goes to your school."

"Nice to meet you Eli." I placed emphasis on his name.

"I made a snack for you in the kitchen." Mrs. Navarro said to me.

"Why don't you join me Eli. It must be a long way back." I hesitated slightly.

"To the ghetto?"

"That's not what I was going to say. I'm sure your home is charming." He followed me into the kitchen.

"Why do you need a kitchen this big?" His voice was dripping with distaste.

"I don't know honestly." I picked up a plate of sandwiches. "Wanna sit by the pool?" He shrugged.

"Why aren't you as stuck up as the other 09er bitches?"

"Maybe I'm not a bitch." I said as I took a bite of the peanut butter and grape jelly sandwich.

"Everyone that lives here is."

"How many of us do you know personally? Beyond being an ass at school."

"One." He suddenly looked sad. "My ex. Or whatever."

"Whatever?"

"She kept me a secret."

"Who is she?"

"Lilly Kane." I nearly choked.

"Logan's ex?" He nodded. "I knew she cheated on him, but he wouldn't listen."

"See. Bitches."

"Not every rich person is the same Eli."

"Don't call me Eli."

"It's your name."

"Only certain people call me that."

"Guess I'm special." I knew he was a bad boy, but I didn't care. I couldn't help falling for his devilish charm, and he knew it. I heard my dad's car dive up. "Shit my dad's home."

"I'll leave."

"No then he'll think I'm hiding something." I pulled out a textbook from the backpack sitting at my feet. "We're studying."

"Hey Emily who's your friend?" My dad asked.

"Eli's in my biology class. He was having trouble so I thought I'd help him."

"Just no practical lessons by the pool please." He turned and left to get a martini.

"Oh my god how embarrassing."

"He seems nice."

"Don't let him fool you. You should go before Logan comes home. I don't want to get another lecture about staying away from you."

"Another?"

"Yeah he seemed very intent on keeping me away."

"Funny. It's usually the parents that feel that way about me." Eli said as he walked out the door toward his bike.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Logan did you use my credit card?" Lynn asked him annoyed.

"No." She looked at me.

"No." I said honestly.

"Damn it. I don't want to find another maid." Lynn and my dad went to the sheriff's station to file a report.

"I told you to stay away from Weevil. Now he stole mom's credit card."

"How could he have?"

"You really think the loyal maid that's been here since before we were born stole it?"

"No, but why Weevil?"

"Dad told me you were 'studying' by the pool." Logan air quoted the word studying.

"And he was in my sight the whole time!" I yelled.

"Why can't you listen Em? Just stay away from him he's not a good guy!" Logan yelled at me.

"Who would you rather me hang out with, Dick?" I yelled back.

"You wouldn't. You prefer substance." The mention of me and his sleaziest friend hit a nerve.

"Why can't you stay out of my business Logan?"

"Because I can't protect you from him Em."

"Him or your friends once I slum it with a poor kid?" I spat the words at him and stormed out of the room. 

* * *

I pulled up in front of my house and there was a sheriff's car parked out front. My grandma was being led away in handcuffs. "What's going on?" I demanded.

"Like you don't know Weevil." Lamb said to me. "You know I always thought you were an honorable guy, but letting your grandma rot for you in jail. That's pathetic." I did a lot of things, but lately I couldn't think of anything that would land my grandmother in jail. It hardly seemed that the negro would blame her for taping him naked to a flagpole.

I pulled out my phone and dialed the one number I could think of to help me. "V, I need a favor."

Her car pulled up a few minutes later. "What's up Weevil?"

"My grandma just got arrested. Sheriff Lamb seems to think I had something to do with it."

"With what? What was she arrested for?"

"That's the thing V. I don't know."

"Hold on let me make a call." She dialed a number, "Hey Cliff it's Veronica. I was wondering if you could let me know what Mrs. Navarro was charged with…Yea I know about confidentiality, I'm with her grandson and I want to help her out…credit card theft? Who's card?...Ok thanks Cliff." She hung up. "Your grandmother was charged with stealing Lynn Echolls's credit card."

"She wouldn't."

"Which is why Lamb suspects you."

"I didn't."

"Did you have an opportunity? Were you there for some reason?"

"Yeah. I dropped off something for my grandma, and Emily invited me to chill for a little bit. I was only there for 30 minutes or so, and she was there the whole time."

"You chilled with Emily Echolls?" She lifted her eyebrows at me.

"Yeah we ate little finger sandwiches and talked."

"Please tell me you aren't having sex with her Weevil."

"I swear I haven't…yet."

"Gross."

"V do you know anything about her?"

"Why?"

"She seems cool."

"You like her!"

"This isn't girl talk V. Do you know anything about her?"

"I've hung out with her a couple times. She's cool, or she was."

"Was?"

"I haven't talked to her in a long time. She's different than she was when I was in that crowd." Veronica turned to go to her car. "I'll talk to her Weevil. Should I tell her you want her number too?"

"Shut up V." 

* * *

The doorbell rang. I went to answer it. "Veronica? What are you doing here?"

"Hey Emily. I need to ask you a few questions if that's ok."

"Sure come in. What's this about?"

"Weevil's grandma was arrested. The sheriff thinks Weevil did it, but can't prove it."

"Lynn's credit cards? I don't know why he would steal them."

"Was he here?"

"Yeah we hung out for a little while."

"Can I ask what you did?"

"We sat by the pool. Mrs. Navarro made sandwiches and we talked."

"Did he ever leave your sight?"

"No, I walked him to the door. Do you think he did this?"

"No I just wanted to confirm his alibi." She looked up at the camera facing our front door, "do you have cameras out back?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I'd just really love to see Weevil sitting on the patio of a mansion eating finger sandwiches." She laughed.

"Believe it or not he might make a good 09er." I smiled and laughed. "But seriously I can burn you a copy if you think it would help."

"It would help Weevil, but not his grandmother. Can you give me a copy at school tomorrow? I need to figure out who did this."

"Sure Veronica."

* * *

"Hey Weevs." Veronica said as she walked up behind me.

"What's up Veronica?"

"Well good news is your alibi checks out, better news is I got it on video. Bad news I'm still trying to figure out who stole it."

"Video? V you can't show it to anyone."

"Relax, it's for my personal collection."

"Personal collection?"

"It's a joke."

"I don't know if I believe that V. I look pretty good on screen."

"Gross." She turned around and walked away. I grabbed my biology book and headed to class.

"Hey cupcake." I knew she hated the nickname, but it really did fit. She always looked good enough to eat.

"Hey Eli."

"Thanks for helping Veronica."

"No problem. She just asked me for the truth. I have no problem telling her." I really wanted to ask her out, but she's an 09er, and they never date publicly below their social class.

"So, I was wondering if you would be able to tutor me in this shit." I dropped my textbook on the table.

"Sure meet me at the library after school."

"Thanks I promised my grandma I'd graduate, and without this class my GPA will not be high enough."

"I promise you'll pass." She smiled at me. I could tell it was coming. I was going to fall for this girl, hard, and I couldn't have her.

* * *

The rest of the day went by slowly. I don't know why I was so excited to study for biology. I mean the subject is murder; I don't know why I agreed to help Eli with it. I walked into the library and sat at a table. I waited for 20 minutes or so before I was going to give up. I was convinced I had been stood up. Anger boiled up. That should teach me to help out some guy I barely know.

"Oh thank god you're still here I was afraid you had already left."

"Veronica, what are you doing here?" I asked confused.

"Weevil asked me to come tell you he wouldn't be able to make it, but he hopes you aren't mad."

"Why can't he make it? What's he got to do that's more important than study?" I knew how ridiculous that sounded as soon as it came out of my mouth.

"He confessed to stealing the credit cards."

"He said he didn't though. He promised. That son of a bitch lied to me." I was even angrier than when I thought I had been stood up.

"Here's the thing. I don't think he did. He's never asked for my help and not been honest about his involvement in the crime."

"Who did then?"

"I have to figure that out. Look at these charges. It's obviously someone in the PCH. Who else needs a new paint job for their bike?"

"So we just have to figure out who has the new paint job?"

"We? Don't you know I'm bad news Emily? Being seen with me is social suicide."

"Eh. Sitting with the 09ers at lunch isn't really that awesome, you know except the food is better." We both laughed.

"They usually hang out at rest stop 15. Someone there should be able to tell us something." Veronica drove to the outlook over the ocean. Veronica threatened a few of the bikers; I just stood there with a recorder in my pocket to get the evidence we needed. Eli's cousin admitted to a new paint job, but no one else did. We went to the sheriff's station with Cliff, Eli's lawyer, and presented the evidence. Upon review of security footage Eli's cousin was found to be guilty.

* * *

"Rise and shine Weevil. You're free to go." Deputy Sax said in a bored tone.

"Why?"

"You're innocent. Veronica Mars and some cute blonde brought the Sheriff the evidence they needed to show who did it." Emily? She helped Veronica prove I was innocent. The deputy gave kindly gave me a ride home.

"Mijo, welcome home." My grandma said while giving me a very tight hug.

"I hear I have you to thank for this Mars." I said moving to hug her.

"I had help."

"I heard. Where is she?"

"Convincing her parents to hire your grandma back."

"Tell her thanks."

"Tell her yourself. I charge a delivery fee." Veronica handed me a post-it note with Emily's cell number written on it.

"Where did you get this?"

"I could have looked it up online, or since that's not my handwriting passed it along."

"Thanks V." I walked inside and flung myself on my bed. I stared at my cell phone trying to decide whether or not to call her. I decided to be a man and do it. The phone rang and rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey cupcake."

"Eli? I'm glad you called."

"Listen I just wanted to say thank you for helping Veronica."

"No problem. Just don't admit to any more crimes you didn't commit."

"Deal." I said with a smile on my face.

"Oh and can you tell your grandma that my parents want her to start on Monday?"

"How did you get them to hire her back?"

"Easy. Logan and I chased off everyone they hired."

"Logan helped?"

"Logan loves your grandma. Just don't tell him I told you. He prefers to keep his true niceness hidden deep inside."

"Emily?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you wanna do something some time?" I don't know what came over me. I just had to ask her. I wanted to see her, outside of school.

"Yeah sure." I couldn't believe my ears, she said yes!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

 **A/N: Sorry if you read chapter two and the formatting was screwed up. I have since fixed it, and hopefully that makes it easier to read.**

"Hey veronica can you do me a favor?" I asked Veronica when I saw her in the girl's bathroom.

"Depends on what it is. My plate's kinda full right now Em."

"I promise it's not too difficult. Or I hope it's not too difficult."

"What is it?"

"Eli asked me to do something after school. I want you to find out if he means bro let's go fix my bike and have beer chugging contest, or he wants to park his bike in my garage repeatedly all afternoon, or he wants to buy matching bikes and ride off into the sunset."

"I can most definitely tell you to rule out the first one." She laughed. "I assume you want me to be discreet."

"Yeah. I don't want him to know. I'm not ready for a hook and book type of friendship."

"Do you want a background check too? It might give you piece of mind."

"Naw. I'm not under the impression he's an angel. I don't need specifics." The bell rang, "Thanks Veronica."

* * *

"Hey Weevil." She said as she tilted her head.

"What do you want now V?"

"A moment of your time." I got up from the lunch table.

"Sure V. Make it quick." We walked to a hallway that led to the maintenance room. It was usually deserted.

"Something's been bugging me."

"Isn't something always bugging you?" I asked with mock annoyance.

"Fair point. Why did you ask me about Logan's sister?"

"She's interesting." Why did Veronica all of a sudden care about Emily?

"Ok let's try this in a simpler way. Do you like her, like like her, or just like her lady parts?"

"Why is this your business Veronica?"

"You have a crush on her don't you?" She gave me a sly look.

"So what if I do? It's not like I have a real chance with her. Even if we dated she would be too ashamed to be seen with me in public."

"Thanks Weevs that's all I wanted to know. Oh by the way. Don't think she's just like the rest of them. Just 'cause Lilly treated you like a dirty little secret doesn't mean she would."

"How do you know about Lilly?" She just shrugged and left me there confused. It wasn't like Veronica to care about my love life, past or present.

* * *

I was about to meet Veronica in the girls bathroom again. My stomach was in knots. I wouldn't go through what I did before. I don't care how alluring his brown eyes are I would protect myself from getting hurt again.

"Hey Emily." Veronica said while posting an out of order sign on the door, and using the door stop to keep it shut.

"Hey what did you find out?"

"He does have actual feelings for you. However, he's afraid that you will be too ashamed of him to date him publicly."

"How did you find that out so fast?" I asked a little surprised.

"He said so." I looked at her a little hurt. He wasn't supposed to know. "Relax he has no idea why I asked him, and he probably won't connect the dots. Unless you tell him." I breathed a sigh of relief. "Listen, Weevil's a good guy." She hesitated, "for the most part. Please don't treat him like his ex."

"Lilly? I was under the impression that was just a physical thing."

"How do you know about that? Whatever. It was for Lilly, but not for Weevil." We parted ways, and it was time to meet Weevil in the parking lot. I looked in the mirror one last time to make sure I looked ok. I took a deep breath and walked into the parking lot passed my brother.

"Em where are you going?"

"Out. I'll be back whenever." I walked to the parking lot by auto shop where Eli asked me to meet him. My stomach was in knots I was so nervous. I saw him and automatically smiled.

* * *

I saw Emily walk towards me. I didn't want to start things off on a bad note so I asked her to meet me by the auto shop classroom where no one else parked. She looked beautiful.

"Hey cupcake." I called as she got close enough to me. I held out my helmet for her. She smiled and as she grabbed it she spoke.

"One of these days I'm going to come up with a nickname for you."

"They beat you to the punch." I patted the back seat of my bike. "Hope you're up for taking a ride."

"I mean a name that fits you. I'm always up for a ride." She swung her leg over and wrapped her arms around me. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

* * *

I had my arms wrapped around him and we sped out of the parking lot. I took a deep breath and he smelled so good I couldn't place his cologne, but I could smell it for hours and not get sick of it. We rode for a while, and then he pulled up to this beach. There was no one around, and it was the most beautiful place I could imagine.

"Eli this place is amazing."

"No one comes here 'cause the surfing sucks. My grandma used to take me here as a kid." He unstrapped a bag from the side of his bike.

"What's that?" I asked.

"I figured even a dainty flower like you gets hungry." I smiled and we walked closer to the water. "Sorry there's no blanket."

"That's ok the sand feels good." We sat down and he pulled out food I didn't recognize. "What is that?"

"Tamale," he must have seen the apprehension on my face, "trust me its good." He said with a smile. We ate and talked about a lot of things. Our childhoods, hobbies, and other fun topics. "There is no way you have any tattoos." He said when the topic came up.

"Do too."

"Let's see."

"I lifted the back of my shirt up to reveal a large tattoo of a lotus flower."

"Holy shit. It's huge! Why did you get that?" His fingers traced the outline.

"It's a long story."

"I've got time." I smiled.

"I promise I'll tell you someday, but I don't wanna ruin this with a sad story."

"Fair enough." He said and shrugged. The sun started setting and I somehow ended up in his arms watching it.

"It's so beautiful." I sighed taking in the way the colors reflected on the water.

"Yeah it is." He replied.

"You're not even looking at it." I said playfully.

"The sun sets every day, but this doesn't happen every day."

"What?"

"Coming here with a beautiful woman."

"You're just saying that." Then it happened he leaned closer and started to kiss me. I couldn't help it. I pushed him away. "Eli, I can't."

"I'm sorry I thought you liked me." He said understandably confused.

"I do, a lot. I just need you to know I need you to take it slow."

"Ok. Why?"

"I've had a bad experience. I'm not ready to say more than that, but I do really like you, and this is amazing. I just don't want to disappoint you."

"I'll wait as long as you still want me to." He relaxed more, and so did I. This time I initiated the kiss. He pulled me closer, enveloping me. The only thing that existed was us. Every nerve in my body tingled his lips felt like what I imagine cocaine to feel like. I felt alive, and better yet I felt safe for the first time in a long time. We kissed for what must have been hours, but it felt like seconds. When we finally came back to reality it was dark out.

"I never want this to end."

"What?"

"Being here with you. I don't want to go back to Neptune."

"Me neither."

"Why?"

"You'll be an 09er, and I'll still be me."

"You think I'm going to ignore you?" I looked at him hurt. He shrugged.

"That's how it is."

"It doesn't have to be."

"You would give up your friends to be with me?"

"Eli. I have no friends. I hang out with them because I'm supposed to." He smiled such a genuine smile his eyes twinkled. He pulled me close, and then his phone rang.

"Sorry I have to get this." I nodded. "Hey…really, now? I'm in the middle of something….I'll be there as soon as I can." He hung up.

"What happened?"

"There's something wrong with the boys. I have to go." I stopped him.

"It's ok let's go and you get back to them. I'm sure they wouldn't call unless they needed something."

"Thanks for understanding. I'll make it up to you." He drove me home. I savored every minute of the drive. When we got there Logan was sitting on the front step. I got off the bike and gave Eli a peck.

"I had a really good time I can't wait to see you again."

"Me too cupcake." I handed him his helmet and he sped off.

"You were out with Weevil?" Logan asked really angrily.

"Yeah."

"Why can't you ever listen? All he's going to do is hurt you."

"Let me live my life Logan."

"Yeah 'cause last time everything worked out so well."

"He's not the same."

"I'm sure."

"Logan I am not having this conversation with you. We both know how this is going to go. You're going to yell at me, I'm going to ignore you for days, and then you're going to apologize for being an ass."

"And then a couple months later you'll prove me right in the first place. So let's skip to the part where you get rid of your no good boyfriend."

"No Logan. I am not going to let you dictate who I can and cannot see." I pushed passed him and he grabbed my arm. "Logan get your hands off me!" Tears filled my eyes.

"Oh my god Em I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to grab you like that I just lost my temper." He let go immediately.

"That's what he always said." I ran inside the house and into my room. I locked the door and put my stereo on loud. I cried for hours until I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

I was still locked up in my room. I couldn't face anyone; I hadn't eaten since the date with Eli. There was a strange noise at my door. Then a click, and it swung open.

"Veronica! How did you get in here?" I thought about it, "Never mind I don't care I just wanna be alone."

"Logan called me. He said you weren't eating." She handed me a plate, "It's my favorite dinner to eat when I'm upset." It was a plate full of macaroni and cheese and chicken strips.

"Thanks." I said after deciding if my hunger was worth having a conversation with Veronica.

"Is this about Weevil?" I looked at her shocked.

"No, why would you say that?"

"Logan didn't tell me why you were upset. He just told me you locked yourself in your room after you came home from a date with him."

"What Logan didn't tell you is that he screamed about how I need to stop seeing Eli, and when I tried to walk passed him he grabbed me. I thought he was going to hit me Veronica."

"He's obviously an ass. Take as much time to ignore him as you want, but don't stop eating, and when he calls don't be too upset to talk to Weevil."

"Deal." Her phone beeped and she looked at the text and replied.

"Listen, I gotta go, but if you need anything you can call me."

* * *

I walked up to the Mars Investigations door, and walked in. Veronica was sitting at the reception desk.

"This must be official if you wanted to meet me here Weevil."

"I want you to tell me what happened to Emily."

"Like today?"

"Not what I meant, but yeah what happened to her today?"

"Logan called me because she wouldn't come out of her room."

"He called you why?" She waved a lock pick set. "Oh, I see. When we were hanging out she said something that bothered me. Her tattoo was covering scars, and I want to know how they got there."

"I do know that while I was dating Duncan she had a boyfriend at her school, and Logan hated him. He wouldn't say why."

"Sounds familiar." She started typing on the computer in front of her.

"Eli did you know she had a record?"

"So do I. Why does that matter?"

"No, like a real one. That won't go away just because she turns 18." I lifted my eyebrows in shock. "Felonious assault with a deadly weapon."

"What?"

"A baseball bat."

"She told me she got expelled for getting in a fight."

"That was a year ago. She's been in prison since. It says here that her lawyer is still disputing the charges because it was self-defense."

"What did he do?" I asked putting my hands on the desk trying to lean to see the monitor.

"I'll find out. I'm going to call a friend and see if I can get these case files, and a copy of her medical records would be helpful too. It might take me a day or so to get the information. Why don't you call her? She's had a rough day."

"Thanks V." I turned around and walked out the door to my bike. I couldn't believe Emily had a record. I thought it was kinda funny that Logan was keeping her from the big bad biker, but the worst thing on my record was theft. I pulled out my phone and dialed her number. "Hey cupcake, I was wondering if you wanted to get out of the house?"

"Yeah, that would be great."

"I'll be at your house in 10 minutes, is that ok?"

"Yeah. I'll wait outside for you." I drove over to her house, and she was standing out front. Her eyes were puffy, like she had been crying, and added more makeup than usual to cover it up.

"Are you hungry?"

"I could eat." She grabbed my helmet from my hand and got on the back. She wrapped her arms around me tightly. "I know this really good café a few blocks away."

"Ok. I think I passed it on the way here." I drove to the café that Emily wanted to go to, and immediately knew it was going to cost me.

"This place has the best food I swear." She grabbed my hand and led me inside.

"You sure they'll let me in?"

"It's a café not a country club." She laughed. We were seated by a guy that looked at me like he wanted to tell me how to get to the kitchen. She ordered drinks for us, and I picked up the menu. There were no prices, and I knew that was a bad sign. "Get anything you want" she told me.

"What?"

"My dad has a tab here you can get anything you want."

"Babe, I can pay."

"Don't be silly, how many times can you say Aaron Echolls bought you lunch."

"You sure?"

"It's fine." She simled. I shrugged. "Get the veal."

"Why?"

"It's the chef special, and the most expensive thing on the menu." She laughed. The waitress took our order.

"What happened today?"

"What do you mean?"

"I can tell you were crying."

"Shit I thought I looked ok."

"You always look beautiful, but you look sad."

"I got in a fight with Logan."

"Over me?"

"Yeah. He grabbed me, and I freaked out."

"Freaked out?" I suddenly wondered if Logan was ok.

"I started crying. I had a flash back and locked myself in my room. He called Veronica and she picked the lock."

"Flash back to what." She hesitated for a long time. I reached across the small table and held her hand, "it's ok you can tell me." She sighed.

"I guess I should before you find out some other way. I had a boyfriend a while back. He was rich, and handsome. We were my school's 'it' couple. He used to hit me. Logan would find bruises on me when I would visit, so Logan invited us to Tijuana. He planned on scaring him away from me. Except he didn't; my ex beat me, but first he beat Logan up and made him watch. When I went back to school he tried to apologize, and blamed Logan. I freaked out and grabbed his baseball bat. I just kept hitting him over and over. The cops were called and I was arrested. I spent a year in jail, but was released on good behavior a few weeks before school started." I was speechless. I squeezed her hand gently. "I know it's a lot of baggage."

"I'm sorry that happened to you. I would never do anything like that."

"I feel safe with you. I don't think you would hurt me at all Eli."

"Is that why you got that tattoo? To cover up the scars?"

"How could you tell there are scars?"

"I have a much better eye than anyone else."

"Yeah that's why." We finished lunch and talked about much nicer things, and when we were done she said, "Thanks for taking me to lunch Eli. I better get back home though. I need to have a conversation with Logan.

"Alright." I hated dropping her off, but she was probably right. Logan was probably beating himself up over it. I drove her home, "Call me if you need anything." We kissed good bye; she gave me a tight hug.

"Alright Eli. I can't wait to see you at school." She smiled at me. Then Veronica called.

"Weevil I have some information you'll wanna see. My contact got me a copy of the case file."

"Ok do you want me to meet you at the office?"

"Sure. I'm here now come by whenever." I drove to the Mars Investigations office. My heart was pounding. I knew the whole story, but I was afraid to see what it looked like in real life. I knew Emily was making it seem less than it was, but how bad was it?

"Hey V." I said as I walked into the office door.

"Weevil this stuff is pretty intense. You sure you wanna see it?"

"She told me what happened. I know what to expect."

"No, I don't think you do." She spread out the file on the coffee table in the reception area. "This," she sets down a stack of photocopied notebook paper, "is a diary detailing her ex's abuse. There's stories of torture, rape, and well other things."

"What other things Veronica?" I choked out the words. I tried to keep my cool trying to imagine how someone could do that to the person I cared so much about.

"Weevil, he shared her."

"What?"

"Like sexually with his friends."

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"There's more. These," she laid out copies of x-rays, "are x-rays taken at various times throughout their relationship. The major ones correlate to times in her diary where she tried to get away from him. There's a few broken arms, cracked ribs, lesions in her back and thighs," I stopped her there.

"Lesions?"

"He whipped her, the doctor's notes say that she would have been unconscious."

"Anything else?"

"There was the time in Tijuana a week before their final break-up. Logan's testimony says that her ex beat him and cuffed him to the chair, then he raped and tortured Emily while making Logan watch. He left Logan there in the hotel room, and forced Emily to go with him back to school."

"Where is he now?"

"In the hospital."

"For what?"

"When Emily attacked him she attacked him so badly he was put into a coma. There's little hope for his recovery."

"With all this evidence why did she get an assault charge?"

"The prosecution said that she used excessive force, and that she wasn't in any danger at the time of the attack. Aaron fired her lawyer, and hired a new one. This lawyer is appealing the case, and if he wins her record will be expunged."

"What chance does she have?"

"My contact says that she has a pretty good chance. He was surprised she lost the case in the first place." She looked at me suspiciously, "Weevil you're taking this better than I thought. You aren't going to do anything stupid are you?"

"I guess there's nothing I can do. The guy has already been beaten nearly to death. I can't tell her that I know the extent of her suffering."

"But you might understand that Logan might not hate you dating her because you're poor, but because you've already shown him you can be violent."

"Being broke don't help much either."

"No you're right. Just give it time. Eventually he'll grow up…hopefully." I didn't like feeling bad for Logan. I felt sick for Emily. All I wanted to do was take her pain away. Veronica put her hand on my knee, "Weevil I know this is a lot to take in. I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because I can't imagine how Emily feels. I couldn't imagine how you feel."

"I feel helpless V. Like I can't protect her."

"You can't. Not from her past at least. You can however protect her now, and in the future. Be there for her."

"Thanks V. For everything. Just don't tell anyone that I was here." She made a zipper motion over her lips.

* * *

"Logan we need to talk." I said quietly as I walked into the pool house.

"Listen Em. I'm so sorry that I grabbed you. I wasn't thinking."

"I know. I'm sorry I overreacted, but this is about Eli."

"Oh."

"I'm not going to break up with him. I deserve to be happy, and right now he makes me happy."

"You do deserve to be happy Em, but last time I couldn't protect you."

"I don't need protection. I need my brother to not hate me."

"I don't hate you. I hate him."

"Well you need to stop."

"Fine. I won't say anything, but I can't control what the others say."

"I don't care what they say."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

 **A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while I had family come over from out of town. I also would love to thank those that review, and reassure you that there will be more LoVe coming up! I appreciate every follow, favorite, and review that I get. Hope you continue reading and enjoying my story. I also want to say that this chapter was just my way of getting back into the groove and figuring out where I am going to take the story. I promise there will be more eventful chapters in the very near future :) Thanks for reading.**

Logan and I had an understanding. He would leave my relationship alone, and would even be cordial at home, but in school he wasn't sacrificing his friends for my relationship. I didn't expect him to even leave it alone, but small victories I guess. Today was the first day back at Neptune High since Eli and I have made ourselves official, and it's the first day everyone will find out. I drove separately from Logan today, because he wouldn't be seen with me after school. I pulled up next to where the PCHers parked.

"You know there are still spots left over there?" Felix said confused. Evidently Eli hadn't said anything yet.

"I like to live life on the edge." Eli got off his bike and gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. All of the biker's mouths dropped when they saw me return the favor.

"Keep your mouth shut Felix. She's one of us now." He looked at me, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes Eli. I don't think that just because my dad won a few academy awards I shouldn't be allowed to date you." I grabbed his hand and put it around my shoulder and we walked passed the 09ers. All of whom stopped and stared, except Logan who busied himself by trying to find something in his backpack. I heard muttering some of which I could make out as what is she doing, or I knew she was a whore. Nothing surprising, and nothing nice. I heard a quick conversation between Dick and Logan.

"Dude are you going to tell her to get rid of him?"

"I tried." We walked into the school and stopped at my locker.

"Who are you going to sit by at lunch?"

"I don't know I didn't think about it." I just now realized that we had different lunches and that I would be alone while all of the people who were supposed to be my friend's stared and judged me. I thought it was sweet that he cared so much. "I can just sit by myself and study for this biology quiz."

"Shit, I forgot about that." I smiled and shook my head.

* * *

I felt like a million bucks when I got to walk Emily to her locker. The surprise on the boy's faces was priceless. I just feel bad that she will be talked about for a long time. This isn't my first 09er, but this is the first that made me feel like I actually mattered to her. I wanted to do anything that I could to make her feel special. I just didn't know how to do that. She had everything. She pulled up to the school in a Porsche for Christ sake.

"Listen I gotta run to the shop class to get something out of my locker. Felix has the same class as you so if anyone gives you shit just tell him and he will take care of it."

"I can handle geography Eli." I pulled her close and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Instead of shop I stopped at Veronica's locker.

"V I need your help."

"What would you ever do without me?"

"Yeah yeah. This is strictly advice no Nancy Drew shit needed."

"Oh? Girl problems already Weevil?"

"I want to give her something."

"Not gonorrhea though? Penicillin should clear that up."

"Wow, you're a comedian today. I was going to say that she has everything, and I'm poor."

"Flowers would be nice. The best thing about flowers is that they can be bought cheaply, but a rose bought by a rich dude, and a rose bought by you look the same. Plus it's way too early to buy anything too crazy."

"Thanks V." I hesitated.

"What else Weevil?"

"Would you sit by her at lunch? I'm worried someone will hassle her."

"And you don't have that lunch so you can't come to her rescue."

"Something like that."

"Sure. No problem." I walked away, and went to my class.

* * *

I was a pariah. No one wanted to talk to me except Eli. The PCHers kept an eye on me, but they didn't accept me, and they probably never would. My brother wasn't talking to me either, but to his credit he had kept his mouth shut, at least when I was in earshot. Biology seemed so far away. I couldn't wait to see a friendly face, even if Eli didn't understand Punnett Squares. His voice rang in my head "You know if they wanted to know what our baby would look like we could just have one. I'm pretty sure that would be easier." I smiled at the memory from last week.

I meandered into the lunch line before I felt a hand on my shoulder, "Dad made me promise to order you food after you ruined your social life."

"Thanks Logan." I grabbed a plastic bag that was filled with random side items from the local Chinese restaurant.

He patted me on the head, "Enjoy you isolation Little Lady."

A voice behind me said, "Emily why don't you sit with us? We could start an after school group of 09er rejects."

"There's Veronica Mars with her Pirate pride." Logan commented before going to sit with his friends.

"Seriously though come sit with us. You don't need to sit alone."

"Thanks Veronica. My other choice was Thumper, and let's face it he likes me as much as he would like a kick in the balls."

"I'm sure we could arrange that." She smirked. We sat next to Wallace at a red picnic table and I spread out the contents of my lunch.

"You guys want Chinese? Logan ordered way too much."

"Thanks." Wallace smiled and grabbed a container of Chow Mein.

"See Wallace I can provide. I bring us a new friend, and she brings us food that was actually inspected by the health inspector." They high fived comedically.

"What did you do to get shunned?" Wallace asked innocently.

"Haven't you heard? She's dating the maid's grandson."

"So?"

"Publicly." She raised her eyebrows and imitated a high society snob.

"Who?"

"You're not up on gossip are you?" I asked. "I made such a fuss today walking into school I think it would have been less of a deal if I had rode in on a Zebra toting an atomic bomb."

"You have a Zebra? Jealous." Veronica said sarcastically.

"I don't really pay attention."

"She's dating Weevil."

"Oh." That's all he said.

"Wallace here is holding a grudge for getting taped to the flag pole."

"That was you?"

"Yup."

"He doesn't look at it as the blessing it was." She said smiling.

"How is that?" he asked.

"My dear Wallace it was the day we met. I forever solidified our friendship. I'm disappointed that you don't see it that way." We all started laughing. The bell rang. "So tomorrow, think Logan will spring for pizza?"

"I'll do my best to persuade him." I laughed, and walked the opposite way to my next class.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

I sat down next to Eli in our biology class. "So my dad wants to officially meet you."

"That sounds awful."

"He wants to go golfing at the country club."

"Are they even going to let me in?"

"Not dressed like that." I smiled and rubbed his knee.

"What's wrong with my clothes?"

"Nothing, normally," I smiled, "but I want you to fit in."

"Babe, no matter how I'm dressed I'll still look like I belong on the lawn mower."

"We can go shopping after school. You will look great."

"Great huh?" He looked at me with a highly suspicious look on his face.

"Not better than you do now." I squeezed his knee. "You'll look good, but not better."

"So you're really going to dress me up like an 09er?"

"Please Eli. My dad wants to meet you, and if he doesn't he might try and make it difficult to see you."

"What's wrong with dinner?"

"He wants to make you as uncomfortable as possible."

"How reassuring." He said sarcastically.

"Just remember Eli, my mother was poor."

"Really?" he looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"Yup. She was actually his friend's maid. So you're a step up."

"Petty thief is a step up from maid."

"Probably if you consider the fact that I'm a felon."

"I forget something as sweet as you could come with a record." He smiled that smile that lit up his whole face. We finished class by trying to worth through the review sheet for the quiz.

After school we met outside. He handed me his extra helmet. "Nope we are taking my car this time."

"Fine, but I'm driving."

"You sure you can handle my baby?" He eyed it and smirked.

"Of course Cupcake who do you think you're talkin' to?"

"Ok." I replied in a voice of mock doubt. I threw him the keys. I had a thing for classic American cars, and on my 16th birthday I got my dream car, a 1966 Shelby Cobra. It was a fixer upper that Logan and I spent a summer fixing, and now she was the envy of every car collector within driving distance.

"I never thought I would ever see one of these in person." Eli said almost looking nervous to touch the wheel. I swear he was more excited to drive the car than he was at the prospect at having sex with me in what he hopes it the near future. We drove to this ritzy place in downtown Neptune, and I directed him to pull into the parking lot of a men's boutique. "This is where you're going to take me to shop?"

"Best place in Neptune, which isn't saying much, but Paris is a little too far." We walked into the store.

"Miss. Echolls I presume?" The shop keeper approached us very shortly after the little bell attached to the door rang.

"I am. This is my boyfriend Eli Navarro. I would like you to take his measurements for a golf outing."

"Of course. Right this way Mr. Navarro." He ushered Eli toward a back dressing room. "Miss. Echolls if you would be more comfortable there's a chair right there. Would you two care for a drink?"

"Two glasses of champagne please." Eli looked at me like I was crazy.

"Right away Miss." The shopkeeper left to get two glasses of champagne.

"How can you order alcohol in here?"

"They get paid to give excellent customer service."

"So why is this guy taking my measurements."

"How else would we make sure the clothes fit?"

"I think you're doing this to torture me." I smiled an innocent smile.

"I would never." The shopkeeper came in and handed us both our glasses. The shopkeeper took all of Eli's measurements with only a little bit of groaning from Eli. He looked very uncomfortable at times.

"I have finished all of your measurements Mr. Navarro. Would you please follow me to my office to order your clothes?" We followed him and sat down in two leather chairs opposite a large wooden desk. "What would you like?" he asked as he typed on his computer.

"A standard golfing outfit." I responded.

"We can do that. For the trousers are you thinking khaki or black?" I looked at Eli, and he shrugged.

"How do I know?"

"Black I responded.

"For the shirt would you like a polo style golf shirt or an Eisenhower Waistcoat?"

"Golf shirt, in yellow preferably."

"And the shoes?"

"Nike will do fine. Black and white."

"When do you need these ready by?"

"Saturday at noon I will send someone by to pick them up."

"Very well, and do you have an account here Mr. Navarro?" He looked at me unsure.

"Put it under my father's account."

"Very good Miss Echolls. Thank you for your business." He shook our hands, and walked us out.

"You owe me big for this Cupcake." He said and pulled me close to plant a kiss on my cheek.

"You have no idea how much I appreciate it." I responded and laid my head on his shoulder.

 **A/N: I'm sorry that I am not uploading as fast as I want to be. I am currently pregnant, and going in to be induced on Monday! On top of that I'm writing a research paper for school, so I have been really busy. I just want to reassure you that I haven't nor will I abandon this story. I also wanted to explain that with a new baby I may be slow in uploading chapters, because I have no idea how much time I will have on my hands (who knows maybe I will have a lot). Thank you for taking time to read, and reviews make my day :) Reviewers have asked for more LoVe and I am just trying to work it in naturally, so be patient there's plenty in the near future ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

 **A/N: Thanks to everyone that congratulated me on my baby. My daughter was born on the 11th healthy and we are very happy. I was hoping to finish this chapter sooner, but I had family in town, and they took up a lot of my time. Thank you everyone for reading, and thanks to everyone that takes the time to leave me reviews.**

My phone rang I didn't recognize the number, "Hello?"

"Hey, Emily it's Veronica. I got your number from Weevil."

"Hey, what's up?"

"I heard that you're going to the country club to golf this weekend. I was wondering if I would be able to tag along."

"Yeah, why? It probably won't be much fun."

"Besides seeing Weevil use a golf club for its intended purpose? I have a case and the person I'm keeping an eye on works there, and happens to be working the same weekend." I laughed.

"Don't you ever take a weekend off?"

"Never, it's a curse. I'm a nosy busybody."

* * *

"Felix, I can't make it Saturday."

"Why? You going to hang out in the 09?"

"Yeah." Felix shook his head.

"She must be tight 'cause you hate the 09."

"Don't talk about her like that." He threw a rag at me across the car we were working on.

"You got it bad Weevs." I bit my lip to try and prevent a smile.

"She's different man."

"She's an 09er how could she be different?"

"You'll see some time." I picked up my phone, and sent her a text message. _U shud come to my place this weekend 4 a party._

"Oh really and when will that be?"

"The party this weekend." My phone beeped. _Sounds fun._

"The princess is going to come to the hood? Sounds like a Disney movie that got rejected." My uncle came up behind us.

"They did, it was called _Lady and the Tramp._ " They both laughed.

"I don't understand why you guys think it's so crazy that she would like me."

"Mijo rich girls don't marry guys like us."

"Tio." I said annoyed.

"I know you mijo, you're gonna fall hard, and she's going to hurt you."

"She's not like anyone else tio, trust me."

"Give me one reason she would understand you mijo."

"She's done more time than me." The look of shock on their faces made my day. "When she comes over this weekend you can't hint that you know."

Eli pulled up to the house. "Hey baby." I said as I gave him a hug. "Your clothes came this morning. You can go change in my room." He went upstairs and changed into the outfit that we bought the other day. He came down the stairs, and actually looked like he belonged in the 09, except for the tattoos.

"How do I look?" He asked skeptically. I wrapped my arms around him.

"You look dapper.'

"Now, now you two save the affection for the wedding." Logan said dryly behind us.

"Don't be jealous Logan I invited a friend for you too." The doorbell rang. "There she is why don't you go answer it."

"Why don't I put an apron on and make you a pot roast while I'm at it?"

"Don't be silly Logan you'd burn the house down." I said back with equal sarcasm. He walked to the door and opened it.

"Are you serious? Are we starting a charity that I don't know about? Take the disadvantaged to golf."

"Yes, because we disadvantaged are lining up to golf with your dumbass." Veronica said as she pushed passed him. "Weevil you clean up good."

"Thanks, V."

"Are you kids ready? Veronica Mars? It's been a long time."

"Hi Mr. Echolls, I hope you don't mind me coming along. I couldn't pass up an opportunity to golf."

"Of course you're welcome to come Veronica. The more the merrier." Then his attention shifted to Eli. "You're Eli?"

"Yes sir." He said politely. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too." They shook hands. I was waiting for my father to change his attitude. "Well let's go the car should be here." We slid into the limo waiting in the front.

"Nice ride Mr. Echolls." Eli said making small talk.

"He needed something like this to contain Logan's ego." Veronica whispered.

"I thought this was an occasion that merited traveling in style."

Logan rolled his eyes and whispered to me. "He just wants to intimidate Weevil."

"I wish he would be a little less obvious." I whispered back.

"So Eli what do you do, besides school of course."

"I work at my uncle's garage." My father poured a glass of bourbon. Logan grabbed the bottle and poured himself one.

"Don't get sloppy son."

"If I have to listen to you pretend to care about Emily than I'll need this drink and more."

"Don't embarrass yourself Logan." My father then turned toward Eli. "Sorry you'll have to excuse Logan he gets moody once in a while."

"It's a side I've seen before." Eli said in a mock serious tone.

"How did you meet Emily?" My father asked.

"It all started when he hung a kid from a flag pole." Logan interrupted.

"Really," my father asked impressed, "how did you manage that one?"

"Duct tape." Eli said meekly.

"Why did you do that?"

"He snitched." Eli responded. I started to get worried about what my father would say.

"So you value loyalty?" My father responded.

"Yes sir."

"So I can rest assured that you will be loyal to my daughter."

"Yes sir." We pulled up to the country club and the driver opened the door. My father arranged the game for us. We picked up the golf clubs from our storage locker, and rented Eli and Veronica some. We took two golf carts to the first hole.

"So this isn't that bad." I said hopefully.

"Cupcake you owe me big." Eli said sarcastically. Veronica leaned forward between us.

"So, wanna bet who's gonna win?"

"I got 100 on me. " I said boastfully.

"No way I'm gonna kick your ass." Eli said playfully.

"Have you ever played golf?" I asked him with my eyebrows raised.

"Sort of. Not with a golf ball, or you know the course." Veronica and I laughed.

"I think we should bet on how long it will take Logan to lose his cool." I said jokingly.

"Hole 5." Veronica said.

"I'll be generous and say 7." I said.

"You guys overestimate him. I say 2." Eil said. We golfed a short game and my father suggested the guys go to the cigar lounge, and Veronica and I could go to the spa. So, I gave Eli a good luck hug, and went to help Veronica with her case.

"Get ready Paco this is where shit gets real." Logan whispered to me.

"Come on boys this is where the men have conversation." Mr. Echolls led us into a fancy room where the air was filled with the smell of what I think was Cuban cigars. "Here." Mr. Echolls handed me a cigar. I clipped the end and lit it. "Not your first cigar eh?" It then dawned on me that I should have feigned innocence.

"On special occasions my uncles smoke them."

"Don't be shy dear dad doesn't care that you're lungs aren't virgin." Logan said casually while grabbing himself one.

We sat in armchairs that crowded around a small table. A waiter brought a crystal jar full of bourbon. "Care for a drink Eli."

"Thank you sir." I took the glass from his hand.

"I was hoping without the ladies that we could speak frankly."

"I agree sir."

"What are your intentions with my daughter?"

"Honestly sir I just like hanging out with her. I've left it up to her to decide how far our relationship will go."

"See dad he's diplomatic for a poor person."

"Quiet Logan." Mr. Echolls said sharply. "I just want to get this straight. I don't give a shit that you're poor, or that you're a petty criminal. Shit, my kids make you look like a saint, but the moment you embarrass me or this family publicly is the moment I will ruin you. Make no mistake you will not take advantage of my daughter to make a buck. Got it?"

"Yes sir." I tried to keep my cool, but I really didn't appreciate this asshole telling me what I already knew.

"Good. I have some business to take care of. Logan why don't you and Eli go find the girls, and meet me out front in a couple hours."

"Sure dad." Once we got out of earshot Logan spoke. "Now you've met the real Aaron Echolls."

"Yeah he's a real peach." I said dryly.

"He doesn't care about Emily, or me for that matter; he just cares about his image. Don't take it personally."

"Don't worry I expected as much."

"Listen. My sister means a lot to me. I'm not saying that you're going to hurt her, but don't fuck with her emotions Weevil."

"I don't plan to. I like her a lot."

"I know. She's just been through a lot."

"I know."

"She told you?"

"Not all of it, but enough to know that I wasn't told the whole picture."

"It was pretty ugly. I don't want her to go through that again."

"I can promise that."

"Good." He held out his hand. I shook it. "Then there's no reason for us to hate each other, privately that is. Publicly you're the poor kid my sister's slumming it with.

"Deal."

"Did you two kiss and make up?" I heard Emily call.

"No kissing. Sorry cupcake."

"How did it go with my father?" She asked sounding a little worried.

"You know; just as expected."

"Sorry." She gave me a hug.

"Let's go get drunk guys." Logan said enthusiastically.

"Not here Logan dad would kill us." Emily said warningly.

"I'll call the driver." Logan made a call and in ten minutes the driver picked us up. We popped a bottle of champagne and started sipping. I honestly could get used to alcohol that was actually smooth, and not a $5 bottle of vodka that the boys stole from the gas station. When we got to the Echolls's house we went to the pool house.

"Is mom home?" Emily asked.

"No she's on a spa weekend with Mrs. Kane." Logan said.

"So where's the booze Logan?" Veronica asked.

"That's where you come in my sneaky friend." Logan replied. "You need to pick this lock." She did rather quickly. Then Logan started handing out bottles of liquor. "Tequila for the Mexican, vodka for the sneaky blonde, whiskey for my little sister, and bourbon for me."

"Just 'cause I'm Mexican I drink tequila?" I asked him with my eyebrows raised.

"I tend to stereotype. It's faster that way." Logan said matter of fact then he took a swig. "I think we should toast this momentous occasion."

"Toast to what?" Veronica asked.

"Health, happiness, and economic intermingling." We rolled our eyes at him and held up our bottles before taking giant swigs.

"Let's play a drinking game." Veronica suggested.

"Kings!" I yelled.

"Em not that game." Logan complained.

"Just 'cause you can't hold your liquor." Veronica teased.

"Can so."

"You've never been able to. Remember that time in London." I said.

"Don't even bring that up." He warned.

"What happened?" I asked suddenly interested in their conversation.

"He got insanely drunk and tried to make those guards move. He ended up touching one and getting arrested. Dad had to fly out to London to bail him out." Veronica and I started laughing at him.

"So how do you play this game?" I asked. They explained the rules. Each card number stood for an action, and each person picked a card until they were all gone. We finished the game, and by the end everyone was considerably drunk, but Emily held her liquor surprisingly well. "Where are you putting all your booze cupcake you barely seem buzzed?"

"Emily can drink like a fish." Logan slurred. "She could easily finish that bottle if she wanted."

"It's a gift." She said sweetly. "Dad's home let's go upstairs." She said to me.

"Upstairs?"

"You're not driving home until you're sober, and I'm not trying to explain how we broke into the liquor cabinet. "

"Have fun lovebirds." Veronica called after us.

"Not too much fun." Logan called after. We started to leave the pool house, and Emily stopped me.

"Eli look." She pointed back. I looked and V was making out with Logan.

"Let's leave them alone Cupcake."

"I knew it! I totally called it."

"What?"

"I knew they would hook up sometime."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

 **AN: Thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing. I love reading what you have to say. I'm hoping you like this chapter, and I will try my best to keep updating fairly quickly.**

We had kept drinking in Emily's room, and I drank way too much.

"Wake up sleepy head." I felt her hand on my chest. I struggled to open my eyes. I realized that I had slept over.

"Did we?" I had no shirt on. I suddenly panicked; I knew that she wasn't ready and I wanted to remember the first time.

"No. You threw up on your shirt." She laughed.

"So where are my clothes?"

"Your grandma is washing them." She laughed again.

"Oh my god." I was not ready for what I was going to hear from her.

"Don't worry I blamed Logan, which she believed. I assured her your purity is still intact."

"She knows that's long gone." I laughed. There was a knock on the door.

"Miss Emily I have breakfast." My grandmother called from the other side of the door.

"Come in Mrs. Navarro." She walked in. I felt nervous for my grandmother to see me after drinking.

"Mijo I have told you to be more responsible. Thank you Miss Emily for not letting him drive home."

"It was not a problem."

"Eli said you were coming to our party today Miss Emily. I can't wait for you to finally meet everyone."

"I am very excited Mrs. Navarro."

"Mijo your clothes are almost done; make sure you're there on time." She said sternly.

"I will." I hated being talked to like a child, especially in front of Emily.

* * *

After a few hours of nursing Eli back to health I decided to get ready. I was trying way too hard to find clothes that let me fit in, but still look good. I finally settled on jeans and a tank top.

"You should wear that more often." Eli said behind me as I applied my makeup.

"Why?"

"I love when I can see your tattoo." I smiled at him in the mirror.

"So how awkward will this party be?"

"What do you mean?"

"Am I going to be like a zoo animal?"

"No more than I was."

"You had fun eventually." I pretended to be shocked.

"You will too. My grandma loves you already, and my family is pretty relaxed. The boys will be there too."

"'Cause I'm their favorite person."

"They just need to get to know you."

"I hope you're right." I was finally ready. "Are we taking my car?"

"Yeah I'll give you a ride home after."

"You just want to show my car off."

"You caught me," he laughed, "my uncle doesn't believe that you actually own the car, let alone let me drive it." We got in my car and drove to his house. I squeezed his hand. "Don't be nervous. You'll have fun." His niece came running out of the house.

"Uncle Eli you're home!" She screamed.

"Hey Ophelia." He squatted down and gave her a hug.

"Who's this?"

"This is Emily."

"Hi." I said.

"Are you my uncle's girlfriend?"

"Yes she is." Eli said.

"You're pretty." She said to me.

"Thank you. So are you." She smiled and took my hand.

"Abuela says dinner's ready and you're late again Eli."

"We better go in then." He said. We walked into his small house, and obviously it wasn't as nice as my house, but it felt like love. My house never felt like home.

"Miss Emily I'm so glad you could make it." Mrs. Navarro gave me a hug. "I see you've met Ophelia. She was very excited to meet Eli's new girlfriend."

"Thank you for letting me come over. You have a nice home."

"It's modest."

"But it's very nice." I said again.

"Thank you, you've always been so kind. I made mole. I know how much you like it."

"That's my favorite." I smiled at her.

"Take her in the back yard to meet the others Eli."

"Si, Abuelita." He led me to the back yard.

"There he is." A few men said loudly. He led me to a patio table and started introducing me to his family.

"These are my uncles."

"It's nice to meet you." I said.

"Is it true you have a Cobra?" One of them spoke up after we sat down.

"Yes. It's out front."

"Can I look at it?"

"Excuse my uncle he can never give up the chance to talk about cars."

"It's fine." I smiled. "Let's go." We walked out to the front.

"It's beautiful. Can I look under the hood?"

"Sure." I opened the hood of the car.

"Who did you have restore it?"

"My brother and I did."

"Impressive. It's done very well."

"Thank you."

"I never took your bother for the mechanic type." His uncle responded.

"He was more of the hand me the tools type, and lift this type." Eli and his uncle laughed.

Mrs. Navarro stuck her head out of the front door. "Come in and wash your hands it's time to eat."

"Forty years old and she still talks to me like I'm Ophelia's age." Eli and I hung back a little.

"I thought you said the guys were going to be here."

"They're coming after dinner." We got in and sat at the table. Everyone passed the dishes heaping with Mexican dishes around. Eli told me what they were, and which ones would be too spicy for me. We made small talk. Then the questions started.

"Why would a girl like you want to date my nephew?"

"I feel safe with him." I said simply. Eli put his hand on my thigh. His family was much more welcoming than mine, but that made me feel pressured to impress them. I knew they didn't trust me; except Mrs. Navarro she knew me better than even Eli did, because she has been in my life since I was a baby.

"From what I hear you can defend yourself." His uncle said. I looked at Eli who looked at me sheepishly. I knew he probably told them about me a little bit, and Mrs. Navarro knew already, but asking me about it took me by surprise.

"That's a long story."

"You don't have to worry about us judging you. None of us are strangers to the law. I just wanted to know if it was true."

"It is."

"Let's talk about something good at the dinner table." Eli's grandmother said. She knew a lot of the specifics about what had happened, and how much it had affected me. "What do you plan on doing after school?" She asked me hoping to bring the conversation to something happier.

"I'm not sure. I'll go to college probably, but I'm not sure where or for what."

"You're very smart I'm sure you'll figure it out." She replied. Just then the PCHers came in. "There's food on the stove if you boys are hungry." Mrs. Navarro said kindly.

"Are you done eating? I'll take your plate." Eli said to me.

"I can I'm not crippled."

"I'm being a gentleman." He said sarcastically. I stood up and followed him into the kitchen. I put my plate into the sink. "Are you having a good time?"

"I am now." I said in a sexy voice and gave him a tight hug and kiss.

"Sorry for interrupting." Felix said as he walked into the kitchen.

"It's fine." Eli said as we separated quickly.

"My tio brought tequila from Mexico. I took a few bottles." Felix said excitedly.

"I'm good man. I'm gonna skip tonight."

"Weevil you have to."

"He had a bad night last night but I'll beat you to the worm Felix." I said.

"Are you serious?" Eli said. "How can you drink again?"

"It's a talent babe."

"I can out drink you." Felix said accepting my challenge.

"Don't bet on it. She out drank me last night." Eli said warningly. I grabbed a bottle from Felix.

"Here's the game. Drink for drink, and the first to pussy out loses."

"Loses what?" He asked ready for a competition.

"Whatever you're ready to lose."

"She talks big Weevil. Alright Princess a hundred bucks."

"Don't bet what you're not ready to lose Felix." Weevil warned.

"Look how tiny she is."

"Sweetie pie don't underestimate me." I said as I took a large swig of tequila. "Your turn." He drank and I drank and so did the other PCHers. I honestly had no idea what was being celebrated but I was actually having a lot of fun with them. Everyone seemed to be getting along except Thumper.

"Don't worry he's never much fun." Eli said when I had a moment alone with him. "Everyone likes you, which is all I wanted." Then I got a text from Logan. _You need to come home now it's an emergency._ I showed it to Eli.

"We have to go. Something's wrong."

"Ok let's go." I said good-bye to everyone and thanked his grandmother for dinner. Felix reminded me that I owed him at school. He drove as fast as he could without being pulled over. My mind was racing with the possibilities. Did dad use the belt on him again? Is one of Dick's tarts threatening to burn the house down again? I was wringing my hands with worry. "Don't worry cupcake I'm sure it's nothing we can't fix." We pulled into the driveway and Logan was waiting for us.

He ran up to me and gently grabbed my shoulders. "He's awake Em." I collapsed to my knees and just started crying. "He's still in the hospital. You don't have to worry that he'll come here."

"Yet." I managed to get out between sobs."

"Ever." Eli said with so much malice I almost didn't recognize his voice.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"Felix I need your help." I said to him after I had gotten home from Emily's. Felix was still at my house even though most of the other guys had gone home.

"What's up Weevs."

"You can't tell any of the guys what I'm going to tell you."

"You know I can keep a secret man." I told him about Emily's ex, and everything that he had done to her. I also told him why she was in jail, and that he had woken up.

"She's scared, and I don't think that Logan can protect her, and I can't be around 24/7."

"I'll help. The guys will too. No questions asked." I must have looked relieved. "Weevil you know that we got your back."

"I just assumed you would give me shit."

"Nah man. She seems pretty cool. Anything you need."

"I want someone on her house, and keeping an eye on her at school when I can't."

"What if he shows up?"

"Use whatever force necessary. Logan will pay for the lawyer."

"I'll get on it." He left right away. I called V.

"Hey V sorry it's late."

"You're not in jail are you?" she asked sleepily.

"No. I just left Emily's. Her ex woke up."

"Oh my god." She said suddenly awake.

"I need you to keep an eye on him. Let me know when he's out of the hospital."

"Weevil don't do anything stupid."

"I'll let him make the first move V."

"You just make sure you stay out of jail."

"You know what they say V. About leopards and spots."

"Listen Weevil I'm about to go infiltrate a cult. I'll text my dad and have him keep an eye on the guy."

"Thanks V." I said slightly confused.

* * *

"Logan what's going to happen now?" I asked still too scared to leave the house.

"Weevil said he was going to figure it out. I'll keep you safe until then." Logan said while setting a glass of orange juice and a bowl of cereal on the night stand. "Eat something little sister. You'll feel a little better." I grabbed the cereal and ate it unwillingly.

The phone rang. "Hey Eli. What's up?"

"Babe the guys are gonna help keep an eye out for him. We will take care of it."

"Thanks Eli." I said feeling a little better, but terrified because I didn't want Eli to get hurt.

"Felix will bring you home tomorrow after school."

"Where will you be?"

"Didn't Logan tell you? We got detention."

"For what?" I asked surprised that they got in trouble together.

"He mouthed off and I laughed."

"You got detention for laughing?" I asked shocked.

"And a zero on the test." He said annoyed but mildly amused.

"That sucks."

"Listen I gotta go take care of some business, but I'll come by later call me if you need anything at all."

"Ok Eli. I'll see you later." I couldn't help but smile. Then Mrs. Navarro walked into the room.

"Miss Emily Veronica Mars is here to see you."

"Send her up." I said slightly excited.

"So I thought you would like to go out and have a girl's day." She said with sarcastic excitement.

"I think you should go." Logan said. "You need some time out of the house."

"Plus I need advice on Christmas shopping." Veronica said. "My dad is notoriously hard to shop for and if I remember correctly you're a very thoughtful shopper."

"Yeah I totally forgot about Christmas presents."

"Yeah you should go get Weevil something shiny, or maybe something that smells like gas." Logan said sarcastically.

"That reminds me Logan you should let Eli into the poker game since Chester is in Paris."

"Are you serious?" He asked annoyed.

"Yes I'm serious. I thought you said you would be nice."

"Fine. If he asks I will say yes." Grudgingly.

"Thanks big brother." Veronica and I left.

"So where do you wanna go?" I asked.

"I have no idea what to get my dad."

"Doesn't he like baseball?"

"You remember that?"

"Yeah. Call it a gift." She had mentioned it once when she and Duncan were at our house.

"Why don't we bring a shirt or something to get signed?"

"How would we do that?"

"I think we can get in if I make a call. The real question is what do I get Eli?"

"He does seem notoriously hard to shop for."

"I mean between tattoos and motorcycle parts I'm really not sure what else he would want."

"That concert at in L.A. this weekend."

"Dime bag?"

"Yeah that's his favorite rapper."

"How do you know that?"

"He mentioned it in passing."

"Backstage passes would be pretty cool."

"How to get them though?"

"I think he did a song in one of my dad's movies. I think Aaron Echoll's daughter could get a few passes."

"Jealous."

"Well the bad boy tabloid magnet needs a date."

"You're gonna bring Logan."

"My dad would never let me go to L.A. without him. Plus from what I saw you two got pretty close at our house the other day."

"You saw that?" she asked I could detect embarrassment in her voice.

"I did."

"It was a one-time thing. I swear." Veronica said.

"Shame." She looked shocked. "I think you two would make an amazing couple."

"Eh."

* * *

"No I will not go to prom with you." He said to me.

"Very funny. I want in on that poker game."

"How did you find out about that?"

"I hear about a $5,000 poker game and I want in."

"It's a $1,000 buy in."

"I got the money."

"We don't accept food stamps."

"Ouch you got me." I walked away. I needed to win that money to get Emily a Christmas present. I had my eye on a necklace at the jewelry shop by her house, but even all the hustling in the world wouldn't get me that money fast enough for Christmas.

"Felix!" I yelled.

"Yo what's up Weevil?"

"I got a poker game this weekend. Can I borrow $500? I'll pay you back when I win."

"Weevil I know you're good for it but what if you lose."

"I hear about a poker game run by idiots I need to get in on it."

"Lemme guess you're using the money for a gift for the princess."

"I thought you liked her."

"I do. I just wanted to know for sure why you're hustling her brother and his friends for their money."

"Can I borrow it or not? If I lose I'll figure out how I can pay you."

"Yeah Weevs I'll get it to you later."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

 **A/N: I hope you like this chapter. I've planned a ways ahead in the story line so I hope to be publishing a little bit faster. Thank you so much for reading, and reviewing.**

I was doing well. I only had to win this last hand and the $5,000 was mine. These rich white boys had no idea what hit them. Then I looked at my hand and the river and I got nervous. An ace and a two weren't going to do much for me, but Logan wouldn't fold.

"40 out of 48 cards and I win Weevil."

"Yeah just flip it." My stomach was in a knot, but I wouldn't let him see it. Then he put the card down and the smirk on his face fell. The other guys erupted in laughter.

"I can't believe he beat you with a pair of two's!" Duncan squealed.

"I'll take that money now." I said seriously.

Logan opened the money box, but it was gone. I searched all of them, and looked quickly around the pool house, but I couldn't find the money.

"One way or another you all will give me a grand." I said threateningly, and left. I walked to the main house to see Emily. I knocked on the back door.

"Hello Eli." Lynn said kindly.

"Hello Mrs. Echolls." She was still in her bikini, and I had to admit I was impressed.

"Emily is in her room. Here bring this up. She hasn't eaten yet."

"Thank you Mrs. Echolls."

"Eli call me Lynn." I nodded. I walked up to Emily's room. She could tell something was wrong.

"Eli what's wrong? Did you lose?" she asked concerned.

"No cupcake I didn't lose. I never lose. Someone took the money."

"Like stole it?"

"Yeah."

"Assholes. What are you going to do?" I detected apprehension in her voice.

"I will get a grand from each one way or another."

"Please don't resort to kneecapping my brother."

"What about everyone else."

"I don't give a shit." She smiled. I sat down next to her on the bed.

"You know a good girlfriend would help me take my mind off this."

"But a better girlfriend helps you plot revenge." She smiled sinisterly.

I gently grabbed her chin and started kissing her gently, and she started getting more aggressive, even biting my lip. I smiled without backing away. Before Emily I couldn't imagine just being happy kissing. Truth is I wanted to have sex with her, but I was also patient enough to wait, besides I had a good imagination.

* * *

I knew all hell was going to break loose. Logan was mad that Eli stole from him, but Eli is mad that his five grand is missing. Truth is that if someone had taken five grand from me I would be resorting to violence. It's taking everything I have to keep the peace, which pisses me off.

"What's wrong Emily?" Lynn asked me.

"Eli and Logan are mad at each other, and they're frustrated with me for not taking sides." I rubbed my temples in frustration.

"Men are like that. They have to be dominant, and well Logan is more like your father than he's willing to admit." I smiled at her. We had an interesting relationship. She was the only mother I knew, but there was still the problem that I was the child of my father's infidelity. She's reminded constantly that he's a liar and a cheater every time she looks at me, but she promises that she loves me just as much a Logan. I have a sneaking suspicion that she's the reason I got sent away to school.

"The problem is that I can see both sides. Someone stole from Eli while he was here, and it was one of Logan's friends. Eli doesn't know who so he's mad at all of them. I know Logan didn't do it, but I understand where Eli is coming from."

"If someone had stolen from you I think you'd skin them and make a handbag."

"And what a fine handbag it would be." I said smiling.

"All I'm saying is the three of you are all exactly alike. Expect some rocky roads."

* * *

"Please Veronica, protect me from the big bad sweater vest wearing rich boys." I said sarcastically. I could fence everything I had taken for collateral and pay back Felix and still buy the present for Emily. I didn't need V this time.

"Weevil I can get your money back. Just give Duncan his computer back."

"If I get my money their stuff might mysteriously reappear."

"Fine." She scoffed and walked out.

* * *

"Have I ever told you how stubborn your boyfriend is?" Veronica asked me.

"You should see him on bad days." I laughed. I sat down at the lunch table.

"You should be given some kind of metal for putting up with him."

"What's he going on about now?"

"I tried to ask him about the poker game. Duncan asked me to get his computer back."

"And Eli won't give it back?"

"Shocker right?" I laughed. "So can I ask you about that night?"

"Sure. I don't know much though."

"Weren't you there?"

"No I had to study, and Logan banned me from the games for counting cards. Eli came up to my room after."

"What did he say?"

"Only that they had ripped him off and he was pissed. I told him I didn't blame him, but he had to take it easy on Logan."

"Who do you think took it?"

"Really I have no idea. I know it wasn't Eli, and Logan is such a bad liar I would have found it by now. I don't really trust Logan's friends though."

"Do you know where Duncan's computer is?"

"Nope." Truth is I did. I knew what Eli took, from whom he took it, and where it was, but I'm no rat. I knew that she would figure out who took the money, and I knew that Duncan's computer would be so protected that Eli couldn't get into it if he wanted to.

"Damn. I really need to get that computer."

"I'm sure that you'll figure it out. Logan's friends aren't THAT smart." She laughed.

"Even if they were I am a lot scarier."

* * *

I was at the Echolls house again sitting at the poker table waiting for V. She announced that she knew who took the money and I wanted to be there. Emily was sitting backwards in a chair next to me but back from the table a little. She wasn't allowed to gamble Logan said.

"I'm too good at it." She said while taking a swig of Jim Beam.

"You cheat!" Duncan said accusatorily.

"I do not!" Emily said with mock hurt in her voice.

"You count the cards." Connor said seriously.

"I can't help it if I'm smarter than you." I couldn't tell if she was kidding but Connor stopped joking after that. I smirked.

"No helping your boyfriend count." Logan said to her with his index finger pointed at her.

"Keep pointing that finger big brother you'll lose it." She said jokingly.

"Is this your angry drunk night?" She stuck her tongue out at him. I grabbed the bottle from her and took a swig.

"Don't get too drunk," she whispered in my ear, "we gotta take these assholes for their money."

"We?" I asked her grinning.

"I'm gambling vicariously through you." Just then Veronica showed up.

"Ho ho ho." Logan said. She gave him a dirty look. She gave him a dirty look. "Want some egg nog?" Logan asked her.

"I think I'm in the mood for something stronger." Veronica grabbed Duncan's bottle of Jack Daniels and chugged, forever.

"Damn girl." I said in surprise. V wasn't that good when we were drinking last time.

"Ice tea? How musical theater of you." She said to Duncan who looked embarrassed. "Duncan can't remember the alphabet when he's drunk let alone figure out 20% of a pizza bill. No he didn't get drunk to steal your money he got drunk to win your money."

Veronica walked behind Logan, "Looks like an evil doer, smells like an evil doer, but surprisingly innocent. Weevil cleared him. He said he didn't get to go through the room as much as he liked, but when I was here it looked like it was raided by the FBI. If he knew where the money was he wouldn't have had to tear the room apart."

She walked behind Connor Larkin. "He doesn't have a drug problem. He keeps going to the bathroom because of the sun tea."

Then she looked at me and Sean. "That leaved the boy from the wrong side of the tracks, and the guy that lives in the most expensive house in the 09. Sean's the butler's kid. He took the money out with the recycling."

"You can't prove it!" Sean interrupted.

"You have a shoplifting problem. You're really bad at it."

I looked at him. "I think we need to take a walk." I grabbed his upper arm and pulled him to his feet.

"No need for violence I have the money I can give it to you." He looked at Emily. "Make your boyfriend see reason."

She shrugged. "You're lucky you stole from him and not me." She moved to my seat. "I'll play for you until you get back." Everyone but Veronica groaned.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

 **AN: Sorry this chapter is short, but hopefully you like it. To everyone that's bummed that Veronica thinks the kiss was a one time thing just hang in there she's a good detective, but terrible with her own feelings. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

I took my winnings from the poker game, and went to the jewelry shop with Felix. The shop keeper automatically looked at us with suspicion. "Can I help you boys?" The old woman behind the counter asked.

"I want that necklace in the window." I said. I fit her personality perfectly. It had a large sapphire with light blue diamonds surrounding it.

"Sir, we have more affordable options over here."

"I want the necklace in the window please." I said through clinched jaws. I glanced at Felix who was absentmindedly eyeing engagement rings.

"It's a $4,000 piece." She said sure of herself that I couldn't afford it.

I pulled out the wad of cash. "This should cover it."

She counted carefully and put the money in the safe before getting the necklace and putting it in a velvet box. "Here you go sir."

* * *

"Eli!" I called across the parking lot of school. This was the last day before break and I was excited to spend time with him.

"Hey cupcake." He said with a genuine smile and a twinkle in his eye.

"Lynn told me to invite you to our family Christmas celebration."

"That sounds…"he hesitated "Fun."

"Please." I said pushing out my bottom lip.

"How can I say no?" He said wrapping his arms around my waist.

"You're the best." I said smiling into his chest.

* * *

I was nervous to go to my first private Echolls family function. I put the necklace into a gift bag. My grandma walked into my room. "Abuela how do I look?"

"You look nice mijo. Have fun." She gave me a hug. I drove over to Emiy's house. Aaron answered the door.

"Hello Eli." He said seriously.

"Hi Mr. Echolls." I said politely.

"Eli!" Emily yelled and rushed passed her father and gave me a hug.

"Hey cupcake." I said returning the hug.

"Is that my present?" She asked excitedly.

"Yes." I said. We walked into the back yard where the patio table was set with Christmas dinner. I nodded at Logan.

"Weevil's here now the party can begin." He said gallantly.

"Logan behave." Lynn said. We ate dinner and had polite conversation. "Let's open presents" Lynn said after everyone was finished. We moved into the living room. Emily's parents had given her a purse, which she seemed mildly excited about, Logan had given her a bottle of her favorite whiskey. "Logan I wish you wouldn't give away alcohol as a gift. It's tacky." Lynn said.

"It's expensive whiskey." He said nonchalantly.

"Eli I want you to open mine next." She said excitedly. She handed me a single envelope with a message written on the front. _Merry Christmas. Love, Emily._ I opened the inside and pulled out four tickets to Dime Bag's concert in L.A. "The backstage passes will be waiting for us when we get there."

"How did you? Thanks Em." I said shocked. I was really excited, and happy she gave me a gift that wasn't too extravagant. "Here open this one next."

She grabbed the bag from me and lifted the box from inside. Her face softened. "Eli," was all she could say when she opened velvet box.

"Eli it's beautiful." Lynn said obviously impressed. Just then there was a violent pounding on the door. "Logan can you see who that is?" Lynn asked still cooing with Emily over the necklace. It made me feel good that she liked the necklace so much, and it looked perfect on her neck.

All of a sudden there was shouting from the foyer. "WHERE IS SHE?" a voice that I didn't recognize.

"You need to leave! "Logan shouted back. Aaron and I bolted up at the same time. I deduced who the uninvited guest was by the look on Emily's face. When we got there a tall white guy was fighting with Logan, and Logan was losing.

"I told you to never show your face here again." Aaron said a voice so full of hate I barely recognized him.

"Who is that?" he asked looking straight at me.

"Your replacement." I said unafraid. I wasn't going to let this white boy push me around. He lumbered towards me. I readied myself for him. "I wouldn't do that gringo."

"I'm not afraid of you cholo."

"You should be." Aaron stepped between us. I had never seen a man with that much rage. He started beating this guy senseless with anything that he could get his hands on. The guy fell to the ground, and Aaron started kicking him. Blood was running down his face and he was already starting to turn black and blue. "Take the trash out Logan." He said as he was finished.

"I'll call the boys to take care of this. " I said to Logan. I called Felix and he was at the Echolls's house in ten minutes with my tio's car. "Take care of him. Don't kill him. They'll ask too many questions." I said coldly.

"No worries Weevs we needed something to do tonight." Felix smiled as he heaved the barely conscious body of my girlfriend's ex into his trunk. Hector hopped out of the passenger seat, and grabbed the car keys out of the guy's pocket.

"Should we crush it or part it out." Hector asked and pointed to the Hummer parked in the driveway.

"Let tio decide. I have stuff to do." I turned and walked back into the house to see if Emily was ok. I made a note to call V and ask why I didn't know he was out.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

My phone rang. "Hello?"

"Miss Echolls this is Victor." My lawyer said that he would call with news.

"Your appeal is scheduled for next Tuesday. I think that we have a good shot at winning. I need you to bring your boyfriend as a witness to the events at your home on Christmas Eve." I could feel the blood rush from my face. I didn't want him to hear everything that had happened in detail.

"No problem."

"I have also submitted a no contact order for Mr. Harlow. He cannot be within 1500 feet of you."

"But he will be in court."

"Yes." I sighed. "Don't hesitate to call the police if he's sighted."

"Yes, Victor." I hung up the phone. I expected Eli and Veronica to be here for the concert any minute now, and I needed to stop thinking about my ex.

"What does one wear to a gangster rap concert?" Logan asked from behind me.

"I think you'll stand out no matter what." I said trying to cheer up. I had decided to go with club wear. If I looked too white and rich to be at the concert at least Eli will have the privilege of walking in with a fine ass bitch.

"I see you went with hooker chic."

"Did you order the limo?"

"Yes complete with a full bar."

"Planning on getting Veronica drunk again?"

He dramatically crossed his fingers, "One can hope."

"You know there's always some truth in a joke."

"Shut up." He said but I could see his face turn a little red. The doorbell rang. "I'll get it. I don't want you to break your neck walking down the stairs in those heels."

"You're always looking out for me." I said in a syrupy voice. I followed him but stayed just out of sight of the front door. I couldn't help but make an entrance.

"Hey Logan."

"Weevil." He said politely.

"Is Emily ready?" He asked. I could hear the curiosity in his voice.

"Hey guys." Veronica must have snuck in the open door. I took this as my moment.

"Are we ready to go?" I asked walking slowly down the stairs.

"Damn girl." Eli said his mouth hanging open.

"You like?" I asked innocently.

"You look good enough to eat." He said while giving me a hug, and grazing his hand on my ass letting it linger for a second longer than normal.

* * *

Emily was sitting next to me in the limo. She looked sexy as hell. It took all the self-control I had not to stare. I loved how she normally looked so tough; like we belonged together. Tonight though I knew that I had the best looking girl in southern California on my arm.

"So are we gonna break out the booze?" Logan asked. He was already pouring shots for everyone.

"Do you two ever do anything sober?" Veronica asked amused.

"Life is more fun with a buzz." Logan responded. He handed Emily a shot of whiskey, and everyone else a shot of vodka.

"Why do you only drink whiskey?" Veronica asked Emily.

"I love the taste."

"It's the only alcohol that doesn't make her an angry drunk." Logan replied dryly.

"Is not!" she responded.

"Remember the last time you had vodka. Dick still doesn't walk the same."

"What happened?" I asked wanting to hear this story.

"We were getting drunk and Dick hits on her." No surprise I thought. "He was too persistent so she pushed him off the balcony."

"I did not!" She squealed. "I shoved him and he was drunk so he fell off by himself. Plus he landed in the pool, so really there was no harm done." I was actually impressed, and made a mental note not to let her have drinking contests with Felix again because I'm sure he would piss her off and there aren't that many pools in the 02.

"There's just so much anger in such a small package." I said jokingly.

"Not anger just spunk." I choked on my drink. "Not that kind of spunk." She elbowed me lightly.

We got to the concert, but didn't pull up to the front door. "Where are we?" I asked.

"The back door. We don't have to wait in line." Logan responded. A large black man opened the door and took our tickets.

"Up the stairs to your left." The large bouncer said.

Veronica must have caught the bouncer checking Emily out, "Love to see 'em go hate to watch 'em leave. Am I right?" she said. We all chuckled. We walked to an elevator and there was a man sitting on a stool reading a magazine.

"What floor?" the elevator operator asked in a bored tone.

"Suite level." Emily said. I looked at her with a surprise on my face. "What? It's Christmas you don't think I'd spring for a suite just for you?" I couldn't help but smile. I hated that I didn't have money to spend on her, but as much as I hated to admit it I kind of enjoyed how the other half lived.

We walked into the hallway where the suites were and we walked to the one that was ours. We waked into the room and there was a full spread of food and a full bar. The stage was extremely visible, and just in case we couldn't see there were three big screen tvs where the concert was on. "Merry Christmas to you Weevil." Logan said his voice dripping with sarcasm. We filled our plates and cups with our alcohol of choice and sat in the big plush seats waiting for the concert to start.

The door opened and a woman walked into the room. "My name is Marjorie. I am here to make your experience as excellent as possible. Here are your backstage passes you are welcome to call me on extension 1743 and I will escort you down."

"Thanks Marge." Logan said handing her a $20 bill.

* * *

The music started, and it was actually pretty good. I wasn't much of a rap fan, but I could get used to it. The best part of the night though was watching Eli have so much fun. I could tell that he was torn about accepting anything from me. His pride was bigger than any part of him, that I'd seen at least. There was an intermission. "You wanna go backstage?" I asked him.

"Yeah." He said with the enthusiasm of a small boy in a candy store with his mom's platinum card. I dialed Marjorie's extension. "Hi this is suite 204 we would like to go backstage now."

"I'll be right there to escort you." She said politely. I was a little nervous to meet Dime Bag actually. I knew that I would be the one out of place this time.

"You two go. It's Weevil's Christmas present." Veronica said.

"Yeah I'm not sure I'm up for being the minority." Logan sarcastically agreed.

"Suit yourself." I replied. We followed Marjorie to the elevator to the backstage area. Eli grabbed my waist and pulled me close as we walked into the hall with the dressing rooms.

Marjorie knocked on the door where Dime Bag was sitting. "Come in." A voice called.

"Sir, these are the people with the backstage passes."

"Wassup." He said and took a swig of Hennessy. He stood up and grabbed Eli's hand and they thumped each other on their backs. "Hello." He said obviously impressed by what he saw when he looked at me. They had a conversation, and Dime Bag kept eyeing me greedily. I wasn't paying much attention; I was only here for Eli, and he was loving it. When the stage manager came back and said it was almost time for the intermission to be over we went back to the suite. We walked into the suite and Logan and Veronica were sitting very close to each other, and the bottle in front of them was much emptier than when we left. Veronica's face was flush, and Logan had a stupid smile on his face.

"What have you two been up to?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

"None of your beeswax little sister." Logan responded coyly. Eli and I sat in the chairs in front of Logan and Veronica. I slipped off my heels and rested my legs on Eli's lap.

* * *

The limo was bringing us back to the Echolls's house. I was glad I had limited the amount of alcohol I had drank tonight, but I still felt too drunk to drive all the way back to the barrio. Emily and I went up to her room; she didn't have to say that she expected me to stay and not drive home, but I assume she was glad that I didn't look in danger of throwing up all over myself.

She sat on the chair by the window, and I sat opposite her. "Did you have fun?" She asked me.

"Cupcake do you even have to ask?"

"Nope. I have a knack for giving the best gifts ever."

"I don't know how you'll top this when my birthday comes around." I said jokingly.

"I'll think of something. I always do." She said sweetly. "Eli, can we talk about something?"

My face must have shown how scared I was to hear those words.

"Not about us. I still like you. I got a phone call from my lawyer. They scheduled my appeal, and they need you to testify about the beating my dad gave him."

"Of course I will, but they probably won't take my word for it."

"I'm just worried."

"He can't do anything to you in court."

"I know that. I'm scared of what you will think after you hear the details."

"Nothing I hear will change how I feel about you."

"You say that now, but I haven't told you everything." I was in between a rock and a hard place. I could ease her nerves and admit I hired Veronica to spy on her, or end up being the super supportive boyfriend that hears all these terrible things and still stands by her. I chose the second, call me a coward if you like. I was scared to hear what, if anything he had to say.

"I promise that nothing I could hear would make me change my mind about being with you." She got up and sat in my lap resting her head on me. It took me everything I had to control myself.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

 **AN: This chapter took me a while to write, but it's pretty long so hopefully that makes up for your long wait. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

My lawyer had everyone gathered in the living room the morning before court. "Emily that is the perfect outfit. The jury will see you as innocent, and trustworthy. Eli do not bring up any of your past convictions, but don't lie if the prosecutor brings them up. Logan when you get called up to speak about Tijuana I want you to speak like you're trying not to cry; it was a traumatic experience, and you are never going to be the same. Aaron I need you to stay calm and do not lose your temper. I have called your doctor to the stand as well. He will testify to the injuries you have sustained. I think if everything goes as planned your conviction will be overturned. " Eli was sitting next to me holding my hand I was so glad to have him, but there was a pit in my stomach, part of me thought that after he found out the details of what Mark did to me he would kill him. I had no idea what Felix had done to him, but he stayed away from me and my house since then. "Eli I need you to emphasize how hurt Emily is, and how you're helping her through this difficult time. It will make the jury overlook your record, hopefully." My father had gotten a really good lawyer, but Eli wasn't a fan of his matter of fact approach.

We took a town car to the court house, and there were hundreds of reporters shouting questions and clawing at us to get our attention. I clung to Eli and he pushed his way through the crowd with Logan pushing right behind me. Logan had his arms at my sides trying to keep them off of me. We walked through the metal detectors, and I was trying to steady myself because I was shaking with fear. As soon as I made it through I clung to Eli, and I planned to until my lawyer pried me away.

We walked into the court room and it was packed. Eli and Logan sat right behind us I waked to the defendant's table, and that's when I saw him. Mark was sitting behind the prosecutor. My stomach dropped. I knew that he would be here, but I wasn't prepared. The jury filed in, the judge came in, and court started.

The prosecutor told a story of a loving charismatic baseball player with a vindictive girlfriend that went off the rails when he had a disagreement with her boyfriend. He painted a picture of me being an emotionally unstable detriment to society, but now it was my lawyer's turn.

"I would like to call Emily Echolls to the stand." I stood up and walked to the witness stand. After being sworn in my lawyer continued. "Can you state your name for the record?"

"Emily Renee Echolls." I said calmly.

"When did you start your relationship with Mark?"

"My freshman year in high school."

"How would you describe the beginning of your relationship?"

"He started out really nice. We went to school events, and dinner. He was a gentleman."

"When did that change?"

"I missed a baseball game, and that was the first time he hit me."

"Why did you stay?"

"He promised it would never happen again, but it did and every time I tried to leave he beat me until I promised to stay."

"How would he do that? I know that it's difficult to talk about, and I'm sorry that I have to ask you to talk about it."

"It was different each time, it depended on his mood. He broke my arm a few times. He swung a hammer at it once, stomped on it once, and slammed it on the desk in his room."

"How did your arm heal after that?"

"I've had to have surgery on it to repair the damage."

"What else did he do?"

"He liked to whip me. He would tie me up and use his belt or a whip until I passed out."

"I would like to introduce defense exhibit a. This is a picture that was taken by Emily's doctor of the lesions created by these whipping sessions." The jury cringed. "Why didn't you report this to the police?"

"I was afraid. I begged Dr. Johnson not to report it. Mark had already shown that he wasn't afraid to hurt me. I knew that he would kill me if I jeopardized his chance at the majors."

"Was there any other major physical injuries?"

"He broke my 3rd and 4th ribs. He kicked me when I embarrassed him in front of his friends."

"How did you embarrass him?"

"He said that I didn't pleasure them good enough." I tried to sugar coat it. I didn't want Eli to know about this part.

"Can you please elaborate?"

"He made me have sex with his friends at partied, and if I didn't perform he got angry."

"I'm sorry. Did anyone else know about the abuse?"

"Logan guessed after he saw bruises. He made me tell him, and he told me he would help me break up with him for good."

"What did he have planned?"

"We were going to go to Tijuana for a surfing trip, and Logan was going to be there when I told Mark that we were done. Logan wanted to make sure that Mark didn't hurt me."

"What happened when you got there?"

"I started to talk to him, and then he got angry and grabbed my wrist. Logan stepped in and they fought. Mark knocked Logan out, and tied him to the chair. When Logan woke up Mark forced Logan to watch while he raped me. Then Mark grabbed me by my hair and drove back to school leaving Logan in Tijuana."

"What happened when you got back to school?"

"He started to apologize, and I lost it. It all happened in a blur. I remember grabbing the baseball bat in the corner of his room. The next thing I remember is his roommate pulling me away from him, and then the police being called."

"Then what happened?"

"I tried to call my father, but he was out of the country promoting a movie, so I had to use the lawyer provided by the school, and I lost the case."

"Did you testify?"

"No, I wanted to but my lawyer said they wouldn't believe me. None of the medical evidence was put into evidence."

"And is this why you hired me to be your lawyer for your appeal."

"Yes. I felt that I didn't get a fair trial." The prosecuting attorney asked me a few questions trying to make me look like a liar, and an idiot for staying with Mark. I was then allowed to sit down and Logan was called.

"Logan can you tell me when you suspected Emily was being abused." My lawyer said.

"She was visiting home, and she reached for something and I saw a cut on her back. I asked her about it, and she tried to make an excuse. I kept asking until she finally told me that Mark had whipped her."

"What did you do then?"

"I begged her to break up with him. We came up with a plan to go to Tijuana, and she would break up with him. I would be there just in case he got violent."

"What happened then?"

"She told him that she wasn't interested in him anymore. He grabbed her wrist and told her that he would tell her when she was done. I pulled him off of her and started punching him. He hit the side of my head and I was knocked unconscious."

"When you woke up what happened?"

"I was tied to a chair and Emily was tied to the bed. Mark told me that he was going to show me just how much he owned her." Logan actually started tearing up. Eli put his hand on my shoulder, and I grabbed it and squeezed. "He got on top of her and started raping her. She was crying and begging him to stop. I was trying so hard to get out of the chair, but I couldn't. Then when he was done he threw her clothes at her and told her to get dressed. He pulled her out of the hotel room by her hair and drove away."

"How did you get untied?"

"The maid found me, and called the police. I told them what happened, and they took my statement and drove me to the boarder. From there I called my friend and went home. I tried to get a hold of Emily, but I couldn't. Then she called me from jail and explained what happened." The prosecutor asked him about his indiscretions trying to discredit him. He had been in minor trouble with the police for finding a bong in his locker and bum fights. Then my doctor was called to the stand.

"Hello Dr. Johnson, could you tell us how long Emily was a patient of yours."

"Since she was at school. So, probably 4 or 5 years."

"When did she start to have injuries consistent with domestic violence?"

"When she was 14. She came in with odd broken bones, lesions on her back and thighs, and two broken ribs. Her pelvic exams showed signs of forced entry on many occasions, as well as sodomy, and vocal cord damage." There it was; I knew that Eli would want to leave me now. I was dirty, and he deserved better.

"Why didn't you report the injuries?"

"She had excuses for all of them, and begged me not to report it, and against my better judgment I listened." The prosecutor tried to discredit him for not reporting, but the doctor held his own. Then it was Eli's turn.

"Mr. Navarro, you have been dating my client for how long?"

"A few months." Eli was calm; he obviously was no stranger to the witness stand, but usually he was defending himself.

"On Christmas Eve where were you?"

"I was at the Echolls's house."

"What happened there?"

"The doorbell rang, and Logan answered the door. We heard shouting."

"Who's we?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Echolls, Emily, and me. So Mr. Echolls and I jumped up and ran to see what happened. Logan was fighting with Emily's ex, then Mr. Echolls stepped in and finished the fight."

"What did you do?"

"I stood there I was kinda shocked, then when it was done I ran into the living room to see if Emily was ok."

"You must care a lot about her."

"I do."

"No further questions." The prosecuting attorney now got to ask him some questions.

"How many times have you been in juvenile detention?"

"Five." He answered coldly.

"How can we trust what you have testified to is the truth?"

"More than one person has corroborated my story as true."

"Are you in charge of the PCH motorcycle gang?"

"You know that I don't have to answer that question."

"Did you order someone to 'take care of the problem'?"

"I don't have to answer that either. I suggest you start respecting my 5th amendment rights."

"I apologize. Moving on, would you call yourself a protective boyfriend?"

"Yes, if she needs it."

"What would you do of you perceived Mark as a continued threat?"

"I would kill him." Serious as ever. I was shocked, and so was everyone else. After that my father was called to explain his actions, and what knowledge he had of my relationship. Then the closing arguments, and the jury went into deliberation.

"I'm so glad that's over." I said to Eli, but I was still nervous about how he would react to the court proceedings.

"Why didn't you tell me how bad it was?" He asked me while he wrapped his arms around me.

"You still want to be with me after that?"

"I told you. Nothing could change how I feel about you."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

 ** _A/N: Sorry it has been so long my computer was in the shop. I know this chapter is short but I didn't want you guys to think that I had abandoned the story. Thanks for the reads and reviews I love reading them._**

"How was court Weevs?" Felix asked me while we were sitting on the front step with two cans of Budwiser.

"Brutal. I can't believe they convicted her the first time."

"Still not gonna give me details?" He asked. I could hear the curiosity in his voice, but he wasn't pushing too hard.

"Naw, it was so bad she was afraid I was gonna leave her."

"Why would you do that? You finally got a girl that gives a shit."

"She doesn't see it like that." Truth was I didn't think I was good enough for her. I wasn't sure how the planets aligned in my favor, but I wasn't going to do anything to screw it up.

"It must have been bad. Tell me why we didn't just kill him when we had the chance."

"I don't know the answer to that." I took another swig of my beer.

"When are we going to find out if the conviction is over turned?" Felix asked me.

"The jury's still deliberating. Em's lawyer is still optimistic, but she's worried that they're taking so long."

"I would think that their decision would be easy; you said the evidence was obvious."

"Her lawyer said the reason is one of two; they're either arguing about her guilt or trying to get him indicted."

"I think we should take him to a special kind of court Weevs. You know they won't convict a rich white boy."

"I think that might be the best idea you've ever had." I stand up and clap him on the back. "I'm going to bed you can have the couch if you want."

"Alright, I'm just gonna finish my beer."

* * *

We walked up the courthouse steps still fighting our way through the media. I kept myself pressed against Eli trying to follow him through the growing crowd of people. I was extremely scared I could barely remember to breathe. I was clinging so hard to Eli I could have broken skin.

Inside the courthouse I clung to Eli's hand and walked unsteadily into courtroom 10. This is the moment where I finally thought that I might go back to jail. "What if they convict me?" I whispered to Eli.

"I think you could petition for congeal visits." Logan said sticking his head between us.

"Not funny Logan." I said.

"You do look good in orange." Eli said with a sly look in his eye and cockeyed smile on his face.

"You're both no help at all." I said with a little hint of amusement in my voice.

"Nothing bad will happen. There's no way they'll convict you." Eli said squeezing my hand. I gave him a hug before I took my seat. The court proceedings started.

"How did the jury find?" The judge asked calmly.

The jury foreman stood up and paused a minute before speaking, "On the count of assault with a deadly weapon we find the defendant not guilty." I breathed a sigh of relief and turned around and gave Eli a hug.

"I do believe this is cause for celebration." Logan said with a big goofy smile on his face.


End file.
